


The South's Scouring - Part 1 - Dark Elves

by Protoniuss



Series: The South's Scouring [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protoniuss/pseuds/Protoniuss
Summary: An flist log posted with full approval of all participants. It revolves around a manly norscan Chaos Warrior from Warhammer Fantasy dominating and breeding a feminized son-turned-sissy-daughter. Full-on incest involving a manly dominant on a submissive shemale.
Series: The South's Scouring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171712





	The South's Scouring - Part 1 - Dark Elves

Anointed Warlord: From the frozen north they came. Blue of eye and blonde of hair, their gazes mad with lust, as for blood they thirsted - the Raiders of the Tainted Glaciers, barbarians clad in pelts of slain game slung over savagely-hewn plates. Each thick-set and muscular, standing no less than a head above their southern counterparts, they were faithful only to raid, rapine and bleak gods. Helming the onslaught was a particular creature, a godly errant that long ago had made it a special mission to spread his seed amongst the waifish bloodlines of the southern realms. To each kingdom that he led his faithful flock, the Warlord proudly proclaimed to have returned to claim his right by blood and might. Laying low whatever noble wastrels proclaimed their righteousness, it never took long before the Ribspreader barged his way into the royal estates and took ahold of the products of his seedings from decades past.

It was a natural consequence of the Warlord's powerful seed that he could only ever create male offspring. This was a temporary detriment, for while his balls would only produce undeniable potency, the fact remained that his spawn were liable to be throwbacks due to the weakness of their mothers' bloodlines. In order to ensure his undeniable hold over the kingdom's rulership and cow the lesser nobles into compliance, the Warlord took it upon himself to turn his frail southern sonlings into proper seedbeds. If they would not be worthy inheritors, then certainly the generations that grew amidst the endless ruttings he inflicted on them would serve their purpose. 

The kingdom he had conquered months ago now was but one of many, the realm's only heir the product of his loins and thus fated to be turned into a form suitable for breeding true men, true descendants. The prince had only just come of age before he was turned and dressed into a princess with visibly wobbling rear and hefty tits, each asset showcased in the tattoos and silks of northern make, each drawn just to proclaim the soft-bellied wastrel's inevitable fate as a real male's breeding ground.

And inevitable it truly was. The Warlord's endlessly churning balls had been drained into her for day after day, week after week, with only the slightest pause given for rest and recuperation before he took her again. He cared nothing for the location or onlookers, and many servants were treated to the horrifying sight of their once-destined king being thoroughly turned into a slutty whore queen, a constantly leaking cumdumpster whose ass was being nigh-perpetually stretched by her father's bitch-breaking spire of cock. He was insatiable and determined to turn her into an addicted serf who would be useless as anything but his personal baby factory. Weeks turned to months, the whorish shouts and gibbering cries of a thoroughly cum-sawmped she-faggot ringing through the palace. It was becoming an accepted daily occurrence for the servants, nobles and commoners, a meek acceptance befitting the smallness of their minds and figures. 

The day started with the princess escorted into her former throne room, the royal seat that had been destined for 'her' now occupied by the hefty figure of her previousely unknown sire. His bulked out, mammoth form sat on the marble throne with glaring lack of care for courtly goings-on, eyes parsing the ink-clad bride with assurance. The member and heavy scrotum that had once contained the slut were again throbbing to life, heralding another ball-draining session to come. Half-hard but visibly pulsing and flexing with the realisation that a fertile hole was close, its domesticating girth quickly rose to fitting length. More comparable to a third leg than a manhood, it was a true beast, a whore-breaker, a slut-tamer. Already, his balls - musky and fat - were audibly gurgling with their weighty contents, sagging low and burdensome on a royal red pillow. Hefting his shaft with one hand, he let the massive member drool, exuding fragrant issue -- streams of pre that lazily trailed from the engorging cockhead.

"Welcome your father." came the massive man's command as he imperiousely ground his slut's face into his vein-studded endowment while his other hand already pawed at his once-son's belly. He was testing the growing swelling, greedily running his fingers over the fruit of their relentless mating. He smiled down at her, his gaping cockhole emitting a thick dollop of ballcream onto her face "You're coming along nicely. Worthy descendants shall come from your womb. Generations of them."

Enchanted: And as the Raiders of the Tainted Glaciers came, so did the trail of bitch-fluid and fuck-slaves the raiders bred, raped, and abducted along the way. Slain game, fur coats, and helms en-crested with antlers were just as much a signature of the incoming winter as an obnoxiously bust figure that unfortunately happened across the Horde's path. Dozens of Kingdom's, tribes, and noble houses had fallen to the depravity of the Warlord's men, and the events that would follow in his attempt to reclaim the very seed he sprayed would be something unmatched in its vile nature. 

When the Northmen made their descent upon the Realms, the Spires of Naloth where the first to fall. Dark skins only surpassed in black by the malice in their souls, the Elves of the Umbra were a wicked race dedicated to the adoration of lesser gods, but gods that answer prayers. Black spires and amethyst halls rose from the waters and eclipsed in the clouds; outsiders, let alone the sun, rarely trespass into the Citadel. Laughter, music, and cackles from the Nobles hide the screams and shouts of the chosen sacrifices to the Old Ones deep in the trenches of the towers. Unfortunately for the elves, their ritualists should have worked harder as not even their worshipped entitites could protect them from the pillaging of the Tainted Glacier; shouts and yelps of sacrifices turned to yelps and pleads from the point-eared whores that found themselves plowed, raped, and impregnated over and over by the invaders. 

It took months of brutal depravity to get the once proud prince to accept her throne on her long lost Father's cock. Facefucking sessions which continued through lapses of unconcsciousness and rutting until the very seed of Warlord ball-snot gushed and splattered out of the pucker-hole mid-fuck weren't enough to get the bitch to recognize the eternity of fuck-slavery she owed her new King. But the slight churning of seed and illumination of the runes were enough to flip a switch in the beauty. 

A single loin-cloth lay over the engorged breasts, half the puffy nipple exposed as the nipple piercing doubled as a milk stimulator and weight to get the melons bloated and loaded. Dropping to her knees, the brown-skinned whore licked the plump lips as slowly gripped the tip of the engorged cock-head, the petite fingers making sure to feel every vein on the bloated hog before she lapped it with a glob of saliva. Cum-snot already began loading on the cock-slit which was sure to be picked up by the eager tongue, "I've missed you Father. How has the war effort been?" 

Anointed Warlord: The behemoth of the north looked down at his tenderized broodmare with satisfaction, mentally noting how her change in manners befitted her new figure so much better than the fruitless attempts of defiance before. "It'll continue as victoriousely as it started." he chuckled, a deep rumbling sound emanating from the depths of his muscle-corded neck. "For decades, if necessary. And necessary it'll likely be. These don't empty themselves, you know." His rough, war-forged hand pushed her face down into the leathery surface of his hefty testicles with cheerful emphasis. With that same gesture, he was encouraging her to once again take in the full size of the orbs that had relentessly poured their contents down the drain her asscunt had become. Pristine, feminized features were cruelly smoshed into nasty, musk-glistening balls, the top of her head just barely touching his muscle-gut.

"But don't worry." he glowered down at her, still using her face and tongue as his personal ball-polisher "I'll always have plenty of time for you. The breedings will continue, and your belly will be made to swell with many more generations of true males." Suddenly his grip tightened, dragging his cumdumpster up by the neck, the hefty weight of her curvy figure handled with the ease befitting a virile figure such as him. Pulled up to his muscled chest, the Whore Queen could feel his steely manhood squishing between the cheeks of her fat ass, raging and engorged with the need to breed. His features took on their signature primal hunger, his massive body exuding pheromones that signalled to fertile sluts that escape was no possibility.

"Spread that ass, my daughter. Show your father that you will always be an obedient ball-drainer."

Enchanted: The newly minted Queen had to be adorned with the most regal attire. While the peasantry and nobility lavished themselves in robes, garments, and layers of material, Jade's only layer of clothing was the ill-fitting loincloth that barely covered half the pink nub of nip-flesh. A truly unnatural body, the two obnoxiously sized mounds of ass flesh wobbled, gyrated, and plopped at the slightest touch. Where others might have undergarments or silk skirts, a red rune tattoo coated the luscious thighs, hips, and calves; the very flesh begging to be gripped, spanked, and licked. The King's proudest trait of the fuckpig happened to be the very pucker the layers of bootymeat were sandwiching and protecting from the eye of unworthy men, the dripping cunt-hole he had successfully mounted and impregnated. Pink, tight, and inviting; the very anal-flesh of his seed was one of the most delicate to stretch out. The magical properties of the Elves and the constant potion pumping led the squirting boipussy to be stretched to max capacity as demanded by Father's monster hog, but still able to constrict back to virgin-like width. 

Unable to be beat by the spheres of ass-meat, the bloated milk-orbs proudly stretched out from the brown-skinned Elves curvy frame. What was one a perky bitch-boi chest now served as Father's main source of protein through the breast milk that is readily avalible to drink from the tap. A sealed nipple weight acting as both piercing and lock keeps the titty-fluid locked and sealed until an eager tongue is ready to open the inverted nips for a steady gush of bitch fluid. 

Father was right. The conquest had started off just he desired, and it will continue to flourish under his command. Submissive, impregnated, and at the Warlord's knees, the Queen had been a very successful first conquest of his scattered seed and a fine example of future fuckery to come. Parting her plump lips, the slut's eager tongue wrapped itself against each of the churning spheres of seed that both created the very fuck-slut and impregnated her with many generations of siblings and offsprings to come. Taking her sweet time, the fuck-slut savored and gurgled on each of the mammoth sized blobs of flesh before attempting, and succeeding, in stretching her sweet cheeks to the limit as each of the churning testicles found itself moist and snug in the cheeky flesh of the eager mouth; eyes locked on Father's gaze as the cock rested on her delicate face. 

Spitting out the sack, a saliva trail connected slut and crotch as Father began to reposition her. "It will be decades; the Kingdom's will come together in an Alliance against your conquest as soon as word comes out of the Citadel's sacking. You must make an example of my treacherous siblings. I will gladly be at your cock's side until my last breath." moaned out Jade, the w-hormones already kicking in as the Warlord's heated breath descends upon the delicate facial features. Engorged breasts pressed up against the built pecs, impregnated belly resting on the muscle gut, and mammoth cock burrowing its way between each meaty cheek; the Queen was on her throne. 

"Anything for you, my Father. I will always be your most loyal cum-guzzler." 

The layers of bootymeat that once protected the delicate bud of boi-pussy were now spread, and the pink hole is ready for the taking. 

Anointed Warlord: "It's a process. These kingdoms, republics, petty duchies and whatever other terms the southlanders deign to name their ungodly establishments were at eachother's throats for all manner of reasons. Likewise, they will unite in heel-dragging fashion, amidst the soothing of grudges and guilts both real and imagined." his feral smile broadened to reveal rows of filed teeth as his broodmare ascended up his form. They were perfect contrasts to any outside-onlooker: The brown-skinned, jiggling curves and bouncing breasts measured up directly against a pale form so brawn-bound and scar-scabbed that even artists would have struggled to depict him in their paintings. The propagandists of the threatened kingdoms certainly tried to frame him and his men as some sort of house-sized monster, and 'artistic interpretations' of him as a particularly rapacious horse were becoming fashionable. All it ever managed to do was elicit raucous laughs amongst his men and him, for however horrifying and vile the southlings tried to paint them, the harsh reality always exceeded their worst nightmares. 

"The greatest joke of it all will be when, after all their arduous bickering and despairing over the many that fall before me, the resisting kingdoms will find themselves helmed by one of my disparate spawns. Perhaps he will proclaim his righteousness as he charges against me, this forsworn lad that will have never known that he is literally facing his maker." another bleak chuckle escaped his maw "This destined one will learn swiftly as I turn him before his adherents. His screams of joy over having found his father will mix with the wet fucking sounds of our mating."

Jade's softness was made to shake and jiggle against his marble hardness, her pregnant daughter-belly finding a fitting rest against his fatherly abdomen. His merciless grip continued to pull her up, leading her soft, pouty lips up to his shark-toothed mouth. His tongue, broad and fitting for his titanic size, licked across her features as he added "And you will be there, my daughter. Right alongside your sisters. And you will instruct your sister-to-be in her whorish duties as I claim her."

His cock raged and throbbed with spatters of pre, rebelling with steely hardness against being submerged by Jade's fertile backside. His other hand came down, lifting her up just slightly as his bestial cockhead - thicker than both of Jade's wrists combined - was made to batter against her entrance. It was a brutal, fist-thick girth, just as bestial as its owner’s virility implied, with a shaft that was almost like an arm in length and ended in a ram-like, flange-shaped head. Allowing for no more delay, their combined pheromone-emissions serving to drive on the breeding frenzy, the Warlord's cock was thrust up the Dark Elf's sissified asscunt, wrenching open whatever resistance still remained.

"Ride me." came his command, his eyes burning with the promise of creampie-ing his son-slut's pregnant pussy.

Enchanted: Jade greeted the Warlord's perverted slab of tongue-meat with her own curious tongue, the curious pinky meat allowing the greedy man to taste the entirity of the delicate facial features all while waiting the entrance and embrace of the primal make-out sessions Father is so good at doing; even something as simple as a kiss or a tasting expressing such excessive testosterone and masculinity in the form of a figurative raping of the delicate jiggling body. "One second rallying their pathetic armies with wasted speeches, the next forced to slur that same speech over and over while we take turns throating and gurgling on your fat slab of cock-meat; the very fuck-rod that made us and will continue to rape us for all eternity." mumbled Jade in whoreish ahego, the rough grip of Father's digits giving the curvy body a subtle warning of the bucking rut that was very soon to come. 

Sprays of yogurt-like pre-snot were greeted by clear, watery bitch-squirt at the entrance to the pucker; the mixture of fluids causing the otherwise solid-like alpha-fluid to soften and loosen into a thick, gooey tar that is perfectly suited for coating fertile boipussies with the lubrication needed for a brutal rutting. Pretty eyes widened as Father's engorged prick broke the rose-bud's seal and began to stretch and widen the virgin-like fuck-hole; another day another stretching. For as long as the unnatural specimen of delicious feminity was at her Father's fingertips, the slut would be bred and rutted to her very limit. 

Nodding her head, the slut rested her forehead on her Father's and placed her arms around the broad, bulky shoulders for support. With a deep breath, the fuck slut *SLAMMED* the entirety of her hips down on the cock-shaft, the very ass cheeks beginning to clap and ricochet off each other as the bucking hips allowed the invaded pussy to engulf the veiny shaft of cock-meat. "To think I could have been my Father's fuck-slave all these years, all these years without experiencing your meaty hog raping my luscious body," mumbled the bitchboi as she continued to gyrate the jiggly ass up and down, upperbody and lower seemingly seperate as a steady and violent rhythm of riding began to form.

Anointed Warlord: The wet squelching of their colliding bodies swiftly echoed through the throne room, the servants in the halls yonder giving defeated sighs as they heard their once-prince eagerly surrendering to her fate as a bitch-bellied babymaker. At the start, the Warlord let his hips rest, allowing his bitch-son to show off just how well her ass could swallow inch after inch of his meaty pillar. Practice had conferred a mastery, and the parental lessons she had received were paying off with dividends: Fat, luscious ass-cheeks were enveloping a prick that would have ruined veteran whores. The Warlord's toothy mouth came upon Jade's with domineering demand, his tongue tangling with hers for just a moment before his bigger organ took to deeply tasting her mouth. Their salivas mixed with similar manner as his pre and her lubricating slut-dribblings that drove his impossible, ass-ruining length onwards through her fertilized insides. Her organs were shifted into place, her hole having been resized and reshaped to take him through brutal fucksessions. The entirety of her body had been turned into a suitable cocksleeve just for the pleasure and need of her father.

Finally, his pillar of cock was up to eighteen inches deep inside Jade's depths, her entire body made to feel his virile throb and potent pre-expulsions. "Good job. Here's a reward from your father..." he hissed, taking just a moment to free his mouth from hers. Both calloused hands grabbed onto her thick thighs, lifting her up. Airy, wet squelches emanated as his hole-cratering girth was sliding free from her fertilized confines, before his hips inevitably thrust up as he forced her back down at the same time. Their respective tacts quickly mixed, rutting against eachother, the room filling with the slapping of their bodies and their increasingly animal-like grunts.

Enchanted: Mouth invaded much as her hole had, the fuck-slut felt both violated and completely at home getting rut-fucked in her very own throne-room, right on Father's lap. Fingers roamed free as the Warlord's tongue flicked the smaller, pink slab around, the petite digits gripping around the mounds of tit-flesh as she began to play and massage the nub, small droplets of tit-milk beginning to leak out although at a small, controlled fashion; Father still having the inverted nip piercing set in the lock position so not a single ounce of delicious bitch-juice was wasted. Gripping, the fuck-slut began to smack her own breasts against Father's muscular chest, the vulgar juxtapositon meant to coax more than a toothy grin from the fat-cocked bastard she was worshipping. 

"I've been training my hardest to please you," mumbled the bitch right back at her Father's hissing between momentary lapses of mouth-raping; the hungry bitch-boi taking time to look back at her own delicous ass bouncing up and down on the ungodly length of mammoth prick that is splitting her open; the very fuck-rod being felt deep in the gullet of her body. "Oh yessss, fuck," a muffled moan escaping Jade as a airy squelch escapes out of the fuck-hole along with globs of fuck-fluid as the lewd body is hovered over the imposing fuck-tower. 

Brutal bucking paused to make room for more controlled lewd thrusting every so often. "FUCK." moaned out the bitchboi as Father slammed the entirity of the meaty hips right back down, the full hilt sheathed completely in the puckerhole as the rugged hands gripped even tighter to prepare to fuck-slut for ascent once more, "God, you're gonna make me squirt, fuck you're gonna make me squirt so soon. How many times do you think you can make me spray all over this time you fucker?" mumbled the bitch in ahegao as she braced herself for another impalement. 

Anointed Warlord: "More than it'll take to cum your brains out, my slut-daughter." he heckled in reply, their sweat-glistening bodies slamming and grinding into eachother "That pregnant belly of yours drives your father wild - I'll fuck you throughout your entire kingdom, everyone will get to see what their 'king' truly looks like as she bends over and presents her child-swollen belly and worthless dicklet." His thrusts came hard, their beginnings slow but inexorable before they crashed into her fucked-out depths. Her father was putting his battle-forged body to merciless use, each and every body-quaking battering-motion forcing the air out of her lungs, her entire body jiggling in his grasp.

"I'll fuck you against walls and trees, fences and plazas all over our realm, the spots of out fucksessions marked by your impotent dribblings." he promised, both laughing and growling. "Now, put your hands to use, slut: Lead those tits to your father's mouth, the life-giving milk will have me rut you through the day!" His body heat was radiating against hers, veins and sinewy cords sticking out of his tautly-stretched pecs in a threatening display of testosterone-enriched strength. The power of his fucking was only increasing, slamming up into her inviting ass, wrenching her open, irrevocably ruining her for anyone but himself.

Enchanted: Displaying the same brutality in the rapefucking of his slutboi as he does in the battlefield, the Warlord maintained a steady, vicious tempo of hole-thrusting as the bulked out quads crashed against the soft, jiggly cheeks. Each slam of cock-meat into fuck-hole sent ass, bitch-tits, and bitch-clit flopping and flaying around, constant whimpers and incoherent mumbles escaping the slut's plump lips as her grip on Father's rugged upper-body tightened, the bitch-slut finding comfort and solace from this vicious rapefuck session in the warmth of the very man that is conducting the brutal act of rape against her.

Reaching for her Father's hands, she leads them to the swollen belly, "You did this to me, you and your greedy cock; twisting the laws of nature to impregnate your disgraced son into a ungodly broodmare. Be proud of your conquest, Father, you deserve this and more," moaned out Jade as her legs began to tense and tremble, both from the sheer power behind each thrust and the feeling of a gushing, squirting orgasm soon falling upon the whore. "I'm all your's Father, taste me," spat out the whoreish Queen as she led the bloated right breast to the lewd grin on her tormentors face.

Anointed Warlord: Emitting a grunt of raw, male need, the Warlord's mouth dove down onto Jade's proferred nipple. The fleshy slaps and squelches of their mating gained yet another scandalous ounce as his tongue worked the lock from the inverted nipples's heavy rings, sliding and tasting the insides of her reversed udders. Jade, had her fuck-hazed brain managed to differentiate between the multitude of sensations raining onto her through the onslaught of domineering pheromones and raw breeding frenzy, could have felt his hot breath washing over her bloated nipple as he hungrily set to work. Finally, he freed the engorged slut-buds amidst spatters of spittle and white. She could have seen his throat bulging as he eagerly drank from her heavy teats, his teeth and tongue twisting her nipple and tit-ring to exude the rich slut-sap he had forced her body to produce just so that he could pound her day after day.

Jade could feel the male need radiating from her father's body by the raw bodyheat and the rapid thrusting of his hips, their sweaty fucking sounds filling the once-regal throne room. The frothy mess of their combined body fluids splashed inbetween their savage rutting, staining the royal pillows of what would have been her throne in the indubitable proof of her utter descent into whoredom. Through the uncountable ruttings he had put her through, she could tell he was getting close, those heavy balls of his beginning to pull up, readying themselves to drain the pent-up batter swimming inside them, each ready rope thick and chunky with the frightening amount of swimmers so barely contained within.

Enchanted: There was no escape. For every inch Jade would attempt to slip away from the steady rutting, the rugged hands would grip harder, the bucking hips would thrust faster, and the greedy lips would slurp on the breast with a rougher suction. Total and utter submission as the fuckslut allowed her curvy, soft body to be a canvas of primal pleasure for the sheer engine of testosterone that feasted upon the fuckmeat flesh. Father looked like a starving man as he slurped and greedily licked at the nub, the grubby tongue making sure to explore every knuck and cranny of the inverted nip; what would otherwise distract weak willed men only made the Warlord buck harder, the churning seed now beginning to audible bloat in preparation for a cunt-clogging. 

Feeling the bitch-clit drip along with the trails of cunt-juice dripping down the drenched cock, the slut pinched down on her exposed, non-abused breast in an attempt to stall the inevitable, but the constant cunt-slamming and tit-miking became too much, "Fuck, Father.. You'-I 'm gonna squirt, I'm gonna squirt," cried out the fuckslut as she reached down to aggresively rub and grip at the bitch-clit, the shriveled excuse of a twig beginning to spray clear fluids much as the cunt did; both orifices and slut-tools beginning to spray and leak with sweet feminine fluids that began to drench the bucking hips and hairy crotch of the Warlord.

Anointed Warlord: The slut's testosterone-starved balls squirted their inert dribblings at the same time as her ass gripped tighter, his son-slut's pregnant pussy clenching and climaxing as her father wrecked into her. A deep, rumbling growl emanated from his throat, his sex-locked, masculine senses taking in the fertile scents of his broodmare-daughter's orgasming squirts. The resulting breeding frenzy drove the lucidity from his eyes and the Warlord's hands gripped tighter as he suddenly lifted her up. His entire, gargantuan form rose from the throne as he continued to hammer into his once-son, fucking into her through her climax as he stood. His hammering thrusts rammed into her without care for comfort or even health, his mind overtaken by the primitive need to breed this ready slut, uncaring for the fact that she was already pregnant. If she was already pregnant, his fuck-locked mind reasoned, he would simply breed her doubly!

His mouth swapped over to her other breast, ruthlessly wrenching the inert nip out of its lock before greedily feasting on the rich streams of milk. Beneath, his trunk-like legs propelled his hole-destroying fucklog into Jade's deepest dephts, pounding her, harder and harder, his balls fat and swollen with their impending sendings. Finally, the Warlord roared, his cock bulging as thick cum-packets raced up the length, one after another, entering her sex-loosened fagcunt to charge towards their unremitting goal. He thrust himself into her, shoving his entire leg-like monster of a cock into what his daughter-mare, before he finally let loose and seeded the slut. The sounds emanating from the depths of her guts were unspeakable, gouts of thick batter slamming against her innards as her body was irrecoverably stained as her father's territory. His thrusts lessened in strength, but increased in rapidity as he hammered her in short, deeply seeding motions, each sure to pack his seed into her depths.


End file.
